Daring Defender
by Fallen Angel 1243
Summary: "Blue!" His head turned to me, "call the Ark! Tell them we found a mech who needs Ratchets help, and that he's an Autobot!" Bluestreak nodded and his optics dimmed slightly as he made contact with whoever was on com duty. I turned back to the mech, un-subspaced my med kit, and began patching his main energon lines. "Who are you," I whispered. There was no response.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is a story about my OC Adira, from my story ****Dare**** and Hellion Prime's OC Hellion from the story ****Blazing Defender: Flames of Wrath****. I would recommend reading both stories just so you'll understand a bit more about Hellion. My story is slow going, because A) I'm busy and B) I'm lazy with writers block. *****sigh***** Any way on to the story! Please R&R, constructive criticism but no flaming! **

**Chapter 1**

**A New World**

* * *

**Hellion POV**

I looked towards Optimus then back to Megatron. Steeling myself, I ran up to Megatron while his back was turned and grabbed him in what I recall humans calling a full nelson. I kept my grip as he struggled.

"Go Optimus! I'll keep him here to make sure he dies!" I shouted.

"But you'll die too!" he shouted back, "You do not need to do this Hellion!"

"I'm sorry Prime...tell Arianne that I am sorry." I told him, "And tell the LSC to fight hard when you rescue them."

I closed my optics as the spacebridge began to explode. I accepted my fate, and knew my brothers would fight on and destroy the 'Cons. My only regret was that I could not see it happen. I am sorry Arianne...but I must do this!

"If I'm going to the pit, YOU are coming with me Megatron!" I yelled, "Goodbye!"

The spacebridge blew up, and I felt pain. Strangely I felt like I was floating...no, falling. I opened my optics seeing ground approaching fast. My optics widened, I had thought I'd die. I crashed into the ground, leaving a scar across the ground as I crashed. I struggled to rise up and looked up, seeing a femme...before I blacked out.

* * *

**Adira POV**

I was out in the desert with Bluestreak, doing our patrol route when a sonic boom resounded. Both Blue and me skidded to a stop and transformed, weapons pointed to the sky. I was scanning the sky to my right, looking for the seekers that had most likely caused the sonic boom. "Adira look!" At Bluestreaks' shout I turned and gasped. There was something falling from the sky. I would've thought it was meteor if not for the life signature that I was reading on my scanners. "Come on Blue. I'm getting a spark signature from whatever that is." He nodded to me and we both transformed, and we headed to where the meteor had just hit the ground. We felt the shock wave a moment later.

Transforming as we reached the crater, I turned to Bluestreak, "you stay on the craters edge. Keep an optic out, I would rather not have to end up in med bay." He nodded to me and pulled out his rifle, taking up a position where he could see our surroundings and me. I slid down into the creator where, what was definitely a mech, was attempting to rise. I closed the distance between us in time to see him look up and see me, before he lost consciousness. I simply stared for a moment before my medic training kicked in and I turned him over onto his back and gasped. I would need some help repairing him. His armor was burned as was some of his protoform, and he had a huge gash across his chest that was going to leave a huge scar. I spotted a strange insignia of his chest. It was the Autobot insignia, yet it wasn't. He also had blue optics and between the two that was enough for me.

"Blue!" His head turned to me, "call the Ark! Tell them we found a mech who needs Ratchets help, and that he's an Autobot!" Bluestreak nodded and his optics dimmed slightly as he made contact with whoever was on com duty. I turned back to the mech, un-subspaced my med kit, and began patching his main energon lines. "Who are you," I whispered. There was no response.

* * *

**That concludes Chapter 1, sorry for the shortness, they should get longer. Please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ummm, hey there guys... This is Angel, and me and Hellion are so _sorry!_ We did not mean for it to take this long, but here is a new chapter. Sorry for the shortness, but we wanted to get something out there. So... enjoy chapter 2 of Daring Defender!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Adira POV**

Adira sighed as she sat outside the Med Bay doors. Ratchet along with Ironhide had show up not long after Bluestreak had contacted the Ark. Ratchet had immediately began repairs and she had stepped back, giving the CMO room to work. Ironhide confronted her about the mech and she answered what she could. She was certain he was an Autobot, the slightly off insignia and the blue optics consented to that. What she didn't know was where he came from, and why he was falling out of the sky. Ratchet had finished what repairs he could and the group traveled back to the Ark. When they got there, Ratchet, with Ironhide's help, brought the mech to Med Bay, and closed and locked the doors after kicking Ironhide out. Adira sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall, opposite the Med Bay door, and resigned her self to wait.

Adira wasn't certain how long she had waited outside the doors; she wasn't looking at her chronometer. A few mechs had stopped and asked her what she was doing on the floor, but she just brushed them off. The twins had come down and chatted with her for a while, and she had felt better after that. Adira frowned; she couldn't explain her worry for this mech. She had no idea who he was and yet she had sat outside the Med Bay, for Primus knows how long, to wait and see if he would be okay. As she mulled over the strange feeling the Med Bay doors opened and Ratchet stepped out. Adira's head shot up to look at him, and she quickly stood up. Ratchet looked at her surprised, he hadn't realized she had been there.

Adira looked into Ratchet's optics anxiously, and he gave her a small smile, to which she smiled back at. If Ratchet smiled at her it meant everything was okay. She was surprised by the weight that seemed to lift off her shoulders at the knowledge that the strange mech would be okay. Ratchet gave her a questioning look, "where you waiting out here the whole time?" Adira smiled and nodded sheepishly. Ratchet chuckled at her. "He will be fine. I've com linked the other officers and Prime, they should be here by the time he starts to wake up." Ratchet shot her a sideways look, "and I'm sure Prime would let you stay, if you want to." Adira nodded eagerly and Ratchet laughed.

They waited a few moments before everyone, Inferno had even managed to get Red Alert out of his Security Room, showed up. Everyone walked into Med Bay and gathered around the berth that the mech was laid on. Ratchet triggered the sequence that would pull him from medical induced stasis. They all conversed quietly with each other, putting together ideas on who this mech might be. Adira made sure to stand close to Red Alert incase he decided to fritz. Suddenly the mech groaned and his optics flickered before staying a solid blue.

* * *

**Hellion POV**

Hellion groaned as his optics onlined and he sat up. He noticed he wasn't alone and pointed his flamethrowers out at the 'Bots around him, before noticing the Autobot insignia on them, and slowly lowered his flamethrowers. "Who are the lot of you? You're Autobots, I can see that, but I do not recognize any of you." Before any could answer he scanned his systems to make sure everything was ok.

His mask retracted as he looked in surprise at the results. Despite his wounds and crash landing, all systems were optimal. "Hmm, I suppose I should thank whoever among you repaired me." He turned on the berth and put his pedes on the ground, standing up. "I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Hellion, member of the Lightning Strike Coalition."

Seeing their confusion at the name, he elaborated. "The Lightning Strike Coalition is a team made of myself, Swoop, Slag, Sludge, Snarl, and our leader Grimlock." He looked at them, confused, as they looked surprised at that. "I thought we were well known to both sides? Why do you all look so surprised?" He looked at Optimus and stared at him for a few seconds before his optics widened. "Optimus? Why do you like different?"


End file.
